With the increasing popularity of various wireless standards and technologies, there is a growing demand to provide a simple and complete solution for wireless communications applications. In this regard, electronics manufacturers are increasingly attempting to integrate multiple wireless technologies into wireless equipment such as laptops and handsets.
Although such integration may be desirable to users, incorporating multiple wireless communication technologies into a single device poses a variety of problems in terms of cost and complexity. One problem in particular is that the smaller antennas in such devices, combined with the widely different frequencies attempting to be received via these antennas, makes design and test of the antennas quite a challenge. In this regard, as antennas become smaller and smaller compared to the wavelength of the signals they are receiving, measuring the performance of the antenna becomes increasingly troublesome because conventional equipment used to measure the antenna itself acts as an antenna.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.